I Picked A Stray
by HikariKai
Summary: Mavis Montague is an abused thirteen year old girl whose drunk parents were brutally killed when slave traders raided the town of Coffler. (Full summary inside.)
1. Blood Had Been Shed

**I Picked A Stray**

Story by: HikariKai  
Disclaimer: HikariKai does not own One Piece

Summary:  
Mavis Montague is an abused thirteen year old girl whose drunk parents were brutally killed when slave traders raided the town of Coffler. Sold as a slave among many in the town of Minesburg to a pirate cook, she begins her adventurous journey of opening up and finding her true self.

**Prologue- Blood Had Been Shed**

Thunder boomed and lightning flash, the cold wind howled through the thin wooden walls of the barn, making her shudder. She was cold and hungry but she didn't utter a single word nor make a solid whimper. Neither did she leak a tear, unlike the other adolescents around her.

Blood had been shed a night ago. Slave traders rampaged through the town of Coffler, setting fire to their warm cottages and capturing teenagers. They killed the young ones and the elders, chaining up the rest and tugging them to the slave traders' hideout, an old farm by the countryside.

They had been killed before her sight, their blood sprinkling onto her as the daggers of the large man who had tied her up cut through the main arteries and veins on their necks. Whatever, she didn't give a care anyway. They had always come home late at night drunk anyway, taking up the bottles and smashing them on her lithe body, smacking her, pushing to the wall. She had learnt to defend herself during those times, discovering her incredibly strong leg muscles. Defending herself against her own parents.

The town's famous brat, Amelia D'frago, was bawling her eyes out next to her. The thirteen year old frowned and kicked Amelia away from her into the wall some distance away. The teenager shut up, whimpering a little.

'Silence is good,' she thought. 'I'll need the sleep for the journey to Minesburg town tomorrow.'

There was to be a slave auction at the harbor tomorrow and they would have to walk all the way to the warm town of Minesburg.

Loosening the rope around her wrists, she picked up a rubber band lying on the floor and tied her shoulder length blonde hair up into a low ponytail. Her forest green eyes scanned the area she was in before spotting some hay in the corner of the barn.

She stood up, revealing long legs clothed in black pants and her torso, decked in a black long-sleeved shirt. A silver necklace hung around her neck, the pendant the shape of a cross, leaves and vines intertwining around it. She had been wearing it since she was born, as far as she could remember.

Picking the hay up, she set it down onto her previous spot, fluffing it up and lying down on it. She crossed her left arm behind her head like a pillow, fingering the necklace pendant thoughtfully. She had visited an old gypsy a year ago and the old woman had spoken to her words of great dept. She lay there on the hay contemplating those words.

_"My child, it seems your destiny to leave this place and travel the seven seas, for it is where you will find you refuge."_

"_M-my refuge?"_

"_Yes child," The lady spotted the necklace and gasped loudly, crystal ball falling from her hands to the ground, rolling some distance away. "That necklace! The symbol of Faeruth, has it selected its heir already? What is you name child?"_

"_T-they call me Mavis, ma'am. Mavis Motague," She stuttered a little shaken by the old gypsy's reaction to seeing her necklace._

"_Ah yes, in time, dear child, you will understand these words. But for now, remember them for they concern your future." The old lady went into an enthralled tone of voice, freaking the poor girl out ever so slightly._

"_For it is said, that she will be the one to resolve Faeruth's war, and Helen, the ruler of Faeruth shall rise within the heir and take control of the chaos, for only the girl shall know the true power of peace. She will grow up strong and righteous, for Helen's spirit lives in her. The reincarnate of the peacemaker shall rise when the time is right, neither dusk nor dawn, but only when she feels it is the right time to come out so."_

The girl took out her flute and fingered it, the slave traders were foolish and failed to take it away from her. Holding it tightly, green eyes closed swiftly and soon the peaceful rising and falling of her chest became solidly fixed, and the one was soon asleep.

Author's Note: Another short start, still only a start. Am too tired to speak, I shalt leave thee now.


	2. Upon Arrival: Friendship Obtained

**I Picked A Stray**

Story by: HikariKai  
Disclaimer: HikariKai does not own One Piece

Author's Notes:

In which two new characters are introduced and Mavis is bought. Mishee Lavrovite, surname adapted in honor of my dear role-play friend Serpentine Lavrovite, and Terren Adford! Make me happy and review everyone! Many thanks to **Tiny Mushroom** and **Pirating Punk** for reviewing! The first chapter is dedicated to you both and my dear role-play friend alike!

**Chapter One- Upon Arrival: Friendship Obtained**

A large hand shoved her to the ground, bruising her left upper-arm. It stung, sharp rocks cutting into the tanned flesh. She stood up silently, ropes tied to her slim wrists cutting through and rubbing her skin, creating a weird burning sensation. Mavis was glad to see that her flute, strapped tightly onto her belt buckle with another strap, was unharmed in all ways. The necklace swung around her slim neck, light glistening off the shiny silver.

"Move damn it!" The loud obnoxious voice of the leader of the slave traders boomed into her ear. Mavis bit her tongue painfully, resisting the urge to yell a good 'Shut your trap up!' at the burly man dressed in smooth silk and velvet.

'Probably earned from selling teenagers from the previous batch,' She sneered inwardly, glaring at the other traders through her blonde bangs, several holding whips and other various weapons. 'Assholes.' She walked onward, in line right after the older boy in front of her. Her forest green eyes shifted from being to being, quietly observing each person around her.

The boy in front of her sported adorable short black locks that looked silky. A plain very loose white T-shirt, dirty and stained from perspiration, and a pair of red knee-length shorts concealed his broad shoulders and tall frame. He took wide steps, and when Mavis looked down, she noticed his calloused hands that could be achieved by only one way tied up in front of her.

'A sword-play practitioner? Interesting.' Spinning around slightly, Mavis stared at the other boy behind her, several blonde strands flying around wildly, getting loose from the ponytail tied the other night.

Head down, face obscured by his long red strands of fringe, not to mention long tangles of redness covering his slim shoulders and torso slightly, the boy released an effeminate aura around him. His entire lankishly slim frame gave off a strange yet soothingly common vibe. He was clad in a loose white three-quarter-sleeved shirt, which ripped and frayed at the edges and sleeves, and a pair of dark green long trousers, a lone suspender hanging conjoined from the backs of his knees in an interesting fashion. Mavis raised an eyebrow in disbelief, looking distrustingly at the boy. 'No wizard with a Faezhen vibe like my godforsaken father's would let himself be captured and tied up so pridelessly. There's something weird about this guy.'

Mavis turned back, there would be a lot of time for wonderful bonding with the others before the auction later, now she had to focus on keeping up with the group. In the distance, Mavis spotted the tops of blue houses, red buildings. Somewhere up front the line, the leader of the traders increased his pace, yelling loudly for the teens to walk faster and pulling hardly on the first boy's arm.

He squealed in pain, only earning himself and hard whack across his face. A large hand print soon appeared on the poor kid's face, which twisted into some sort of painful grimace. Mavis couldn't help feeling just a teensy bit sorry for the kid probably two or three years younger than herself.

Her side ached painfully, an agonizing stitch starting under her right rib. She lacked stamina, a rather bad point of hers. Too much strain on her staminal ability and the stitches would take effect, it made her a flawed fighter and she didn't like it one bit. She winced, glaring at the floor hard. Clenching her teeth together, she walked on fast, taking control of her breathing, lest she were to have another asthma attack due to the strain the stitches were putting her sides under.

They reached the town of Minesburg, people staring and whispering as they passed by. Some in pity, some in disgust, but Mavis couldn't care less, staring up ahead and walking on nonchalantly. She still had her pride.

The teens were led into a dark wide hall at one end of the town, and made to wait in the darkness. There was a stream of light coming through a gap in the roof, providing sufficient light for Mavis to continue observing the two boys that had caught her attention.

She turned to the brunette, shifting slightly in her posture. He lifted his head up co-incidentally, giving Mavis a good view of his bright shining sapphire blue eyes and a smile that was fixed upon his face. That smile never faded over the period of what seemed like hours, but in fact was actually only a mere five minutes, that she had been staring at him for. Clearing her throat, Mavis voiced out.

"Hey," Mavis's eyes trailed over the frame off the boy leaning on the wall casually, still smiling as if every thing was all fine. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at her, tilting his head adorably to the side, eyes blinking widely, almost naïvely. But it didn't faze Mavis for long. That boy had seen bad things, the naïvity in his eyes was a lie, a complete façade. 'Interesting.'

"Ara? Are you talking to me?" The boy pointed at himself cutely, blinking at her again, smile still plastered onto his face. Mavis nodded, giving him a light 'Ngh'. The boy grinned and walked over, sitting down next to her, leaning against the wall once again.

"Oh, but more importantly first, who might this charming young lady who wishes to know my unworthy name be?" Mavis resisted yet another urge, this time, to roll her eyes. A voice interrupted her just as she started to introduce herslef.

"Cut the shit, Levrovite," A light tenor resounded through part of the room and Mavis's eyes darted to her left, where the redhead was calmly sitting, one knee propped up with the other crossed under the arch of the first. His arms were folded across his chest, and he raised his head slowly, revealing strange molten gold-amber orbs staring straight and 'Levrovite' and herself.

"Aw, come on Terry-gooboo," 'Lavrovite' giggled lightly, reaching over Mavis and shoving the other boy's shoulders slightly. 'Terry-gooboo' shifted away an inch or two, a slight frown placed upon his pale delicate features.

"My name is _Terren_, Lavrovite."

"Sure, Terry-pinkywinky."

Mavis heard a growl erupt from Terren and decided to cut the minimal tension she was trapped between. "Right. I'm Mavis, Mavis Montague."

"Terren Adford."

"I am the one and only Lavrovite, Mishee Lavrovite!" Mishee added in a dramatic pause between his last name and his full name for suspensive effect. Mavis gave a light 'heh' and the boy's outburst, he seemed to be deviod of any emotion other than happiness.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you," Mavis nodded, blonde ponytail bouncing up and down.

"Vice versa for the both of us, I'm positive," Mishee smiled charmingly at Mavis, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Speak for yourself, Lavrovite," Terren displayed a scowl on his face, obviously displeased.

"Mou!" Mishee pouted cutely, making eyes at Terren adorably. Terren mumbled something inaudible.

"Fine, fine." Another scowl by Terren unleashed itself.

Mavis raised an eyebrow at the bickering two, smirking a little at Mishee's weird antics, she could tell she liked them already. "So…" She started. "You two know each other? How come I haven't seen you around the town last time?"

Mishee took the offer to start talking again and blabbered on quickly. "Well, you see Terry-werry and I are childhood best friends!"

"Ha, you wish Lavrovite."

"Shut it you! Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Terry-perry here," Terren shot Mishee a harsh glare. "Our parents knew each other and often made us play together!"

Mavis nodded. "So, you two are Mishee and Terren? Swords-yeilder and Faezhen wizard respectively, no?"

"You're observant- yes!" Mishee popped up happily again, clapping his hand together in a tiny applause.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Terren looked at Mavis suspiciously through his glaring eyes. 'So Montague holds a great magic source, I wonder…'

"Ooooh! Mavis-kittymeow! Terry-poofywoofy ain't paying attention to wonderful Mishee no more!" Mishee bawled wildly, shocking Mavis slightly, but managing to make her grin a little. They were interesting indeed.

Mavis's wild laughter rang out loud, soon joined by Mishee's musical one. Terren just rolled his eyes sourly, but not without a slight almost unnoticed smirk on his face.

"You're too small to even notice Lavrovite. Anyone who spots your insignificant face probably is one of the dumbest person in the world."

Mavis's eye twitched uncontrollably at the boy's words. "Are you calling me inane, you twit?"

Cheerful laughter rang throughout the hall, coming from the three teenagers who were slowly bonding together. A great friendship had been formed that day, and her new friends were going to follow little Montague through, at least until tomorrow's auction, where they would, sadly but surely, part.


End file.
